Mission Complete
by Ssj4mars
Summary: They kept their memory. Earth is in danger. Earthlings against this new threat. The strongest fighters must come together now to beat this threat. But can they really. Or fall to their awesome power.


A few weeks Later after the two Saiyans left Planet Vegeta

The space pod finally landed on Earth. "You have arrived at your destination. Planet Earth." The Computer said. Of course since there were two infants in the pod they didn't pay it any mind.

They crawled out of the space pod. As they were infants they couldn't do to many things. But since they were Saiyan infants and they were twins they knew a few things from the emulator for all Saiyan Twins.

They knew that they needed to get stronger. They knew that they needed to kill all of Earth's inhabitants. Most importantly knew that they had to stick together for as twins they had a natural instinct in them almost like a sixth sense, and twins Saiyans were more deadly together than alone. After all Twin Saiyans barely come along now of days.

12 years later...

Marley and Kakarot were training hard. When Kakarot stopped fighting. "Hey Marley let's start killing people now." Kakarot said. "Yeah let's go make our names feared." Marley agreed. They flew off to a city that went to a few time for some training outfits. Kakarot's was Orange while Marley's were Black.

They arrived above the city still floating in the air. "So Kakarot how do you suggest we destroy this city. Should we kill every body and let our name grow worldwide so that everyone knows to fear us. Or should we just fire Ki Bolts from up here." Marley asked.

Kakarot had his legs folded and his hand on his chin. "Well let's let everyone know who the rulers on this planet are." Kakarot said.

A girl with blue hair was sitting in front of her lawn. It may of seen normal except for the fact that this girl was Bulma Briefs daughter of the successful Dr. Briefs head of the Capsule Corporation.

"Hey Mom. Who are those two people falling from the sky and in to the middle of the City." Bulma asked her mom. If her mom heard her she paid no mind of her as she continued to water the garden.

Bulma shrugged before standing up and going to the middle of the city.

Marley and Kakarot quickly descended in to the middle of the city with people going all around them as they landed. Kakarot smirked before moving really fast and slamming his fist through the nearest person's stomach instantly killing him.

It only took people a few seconds to register what happened before they screamed and ran.

Marley fired a ki blast at a building causing a major hole to appear in the middle of the building.

"Hey Marley. We will spare the big building that says Capsule Corps. I personally like their training equipment and training outfits. Plus we don't know when we are getting off of this blasted planet and at least one of those smart people has to know how to increase the gravity on this planet." Kakarot said.

"Alright fine. But we should kill some of them so they know that one act of rebellion will lead to instant death for them." Marley said. Than a blue headed girl walked in front of them.

"Hey you can't go around killing people like that. It's wro-." The Girl was cut off as she was backhanded hard by Marley sending her in the air flying far while she screamed the entire time.

The Saiyans smirked before going back to their new jobs. Hunting down the pathetic humans.

On a Island

"This just hits. West City has been attacked by some mysterious teenagers with tails. Their power is unbelievable. The whole world better watch out. We don't know who is going to be attack next." the Reporter said.

This could mean trouble. Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit thought. It's time I called the Ox King, Gohan, and maybe take some apprentices on so we can make a stand. I should probably call Master Shin to. It would be good to have some help and with people out for world domination I wouldn't be surprised of Gohan,The Ox King, and Master Shin were on the way right now. Master Roshi thought.

Master Roshi was snapped out of his train of thoughts by some screaming. He walked outside to see a blue haired girl falling from the sky. If she crashes with the ground she'll die. Master Roshi thought.

Master Roshi immediately jumped into actions but soon he didn't need to. A Bald headed kid jumped from the sea and caught her before falling on his head himself. The girl was alright but the boy obviously was dazed.

"Who are you." Master Roshi asked. "My name is Krillin and I came to train under you. The Great Master Roshi." The boy named Krillin said after jumping up. Wow good timing. Master Roshi thought. "Wait your THE Master Roshi. The karate expert. Can I train under you to. There was just an attack on my city and those two jerks hit me all the way over here. Oh my name is Bulma by the way." Bulma said.

"Well I will train you two as I needed people to train anyways. I just heard of the attack and knew it's time for some training." Master Roshi said.

"Master Roshi your training again. Oh thank god. Is it alright if we join you. A voice said. Master Roshi turned to see The Ox King, Gohan, and two other people. "Who are they." Master Roshi asked. "This is my daughter Chi-Chi." The Ox King said. "I found this young man in the desert. His name is Yamcha." Gohan said.

"Well a family reunion is taking place mind if we join." A voice said in the air. "Shen, Tao. What are you guys doing here." Master Roshi said. "Well like you I heard of the attack on West City and I got my brother and our two strongest trainees Tien and Chiaotzu and brought them here. I understand you found a great spot to train on in island, and as mush as I hate to say it. I think we will have to work together." Master Shen said.

"Okay well let's train." Master Roshi said.

Back at West City

"Well, well, well Capsule Corps. I must say it's pretty huge but old man it doesn't matter. You all work for the Saiyans now, and your first act of business is to get us some place that can increase the gravity in a room. Now do I make myself clear." Kakarot yelled.

"Y-Yes sir." Dr. Briefs said before running off to his lab with his cat at high pursuit.

"Well now you sure sent him running." Marley commented. "Yeah I did but they need to learn respect and scaring them is the way to do it." Kakarot said. "I completely agree with you." Marley said.

"So should we train now." Kakarot asked. "Yeah sure. Than we can make another attack tomorrow." Marley responded.


End file.
